The present invention relates to an ironing board.
Ironing boards are generally constructed from a metal grid on which a heat-resistant ironing board cover having an elastic padding is placed. The ironing board cover and padding are often separate parts. The padding is loosely placed on the ironing board, and the heat-resistant cover is attached to the ironing board using a peripheral cord or via rubber bands. Both the cover and the elastic padding may be displaced with respect to one another during ironing and then form folds which are transferred to the object to be ironed during the ironing process.
To remedy this situation, ironing board covers have become known in which the elastic padding is directly bonded to the cover by gluing or other methods. European Patent Application EP 0 043 700 A1 describes such an option. To prevent the cover provided with the padding from shifting on the ironing board, a glue is applied to the padding, resulting in the padding being glued to the ironing board when the cover is subjected to heat and pressure, for example, by the iron.
It has been found, however, that such a procedure is not very advantageous, because the padding is bonded to the ironing board too strongly, making the replacement of the ironing board cover particularly difficult. Therefore, materials have been developed for the padding which provide bonding to the ironing board, but do not adhere in such a way that the padding cannot be removed from the ironing board. Such an option is described in GB 2 116 216 A.